


Bringing the Heat

by alba17



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Bad Flirting, F/F, Shooting Guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7667209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holtzmann has something special for Erin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bringing the Heat

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "hands-on" at femslash100 Drabbletag 7.

Erin planted both feet, aimed the device, and pulled the trigger. 

Nothing. 

_Maybe it’s this,_ she thought, spying a red button.

“Oh nooooo.” Holtzmann swooped in from nowhere and took the weapon from her. “That one’s not ready.”

“But you said yesterday…”

“Change of plans.” She threw it over her shoulder carelessly and it clattered onto—something. Erin cringed. “This baby’s for you.” With a smirk, Holtzmann presented her with something twice as big. 

Erin stumbled when she took it. “Whoa.”

Holtzmann snapped her gum. “I know, right? That’s some grade A ghostbusting heat there.”

“It says _Erin_.” Erin stared at her. “In pink. With curlicues.”

Holtzmann made a face. “Obviously. Lemme show you.” She came around behind Erin and leaning in close, brought her arms around either side so they held the weapon together. 

“Is this really necessary?” Erin’s voice was high in her throat.

“Yep.” She snugged up so tight, Erin couldn’t breath. In Erin’s ear she whispered, “Just squeeze.” 

Erin pulled the trigger. Red-hot flame whooshed out with such force, they crashed onto the floor.

“Needs work.” Holtzmann muttered. “In the meantime…” She turned Erin around in her arms and kissed her. “Been wanting to do this.”


End file.
